mopeio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffs and Nerfs
This is a page where you can add info about stuff, that should be buffed or nerfed on your opinion. You can edit it, but do '''NOT' vandalize any part of it. Good luck adding buff/nerf suggestions. Also, only add already-existing features that should be buffed/nerfed. You can also make Wild Mope exclusive buffs/nerfs.'' P.S : Do not '''overpower' them too much, or else, the other equivalents will be useless.'' For things, that you are not sure about if this is a buff or a nerf, will be no need to type Buff/Nerf. Also, Animals that are in beta are also allowed to have buff/nerf suggestions. This page is made by: User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484. StevenHK1119's (Founder of the wikia) Giraffe nerf: Only do ability damage to animal lower level than it and stomping lasts longer. Fox nerf: Only kick out animal lower level than it with ability. Dragon buff: Fire can have longer range. The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484's The Yeti Buff: The Yeti is too weak on User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484's oponion. The Freezing effect should do large damage to all animals, no matter if below, above or equal to it. It should also shoot 8 Snowballs into equally-spaced directions instead of 3 into random directions and no longer lose any water when using the ability. The Yeti's freeze area should be increased to 4x of the Yeti's size. (Overall, The Yeti is one of The Verdant Spoon's favorite Animals, along with Orca, Pig and her own mope.io animal ideas). Black Dragon: Not exactly sure if this would be a buff or a nerf, but Black Dragons shuld now use their Triple Fire Ability at 25M and fly super high first at 30M, as tiers above Black Dragon might probaly be added. T-Rex Nerf: So right when User:The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 was trying to be a tiny Yeti, a T-Rex has attacked and killed her on that time. The Nerf it should have is: Drag it's equivalents for half the time compared to lower tier animals and no longer be able to drag any animal above it. Dragon and Black Dragon Nerf: 20% more cooldown for the fire ability. Killer Whale Buff: Should damage equivalents and predators too and shoot 5 Waves instead of 3. Mammoth Buff: Snowballs should now be able to kill animals, which includes equivalents and predators too. Cobra Buff: Double Damage and 2x longer poison. Conch: Should give 16k XP and have twice as much health. Currently the Conch is giving less XP than Mushroom Bush, even if Conch is for higher-tier animals than the Mushroom Bush. Snail: Should give 10k XP instead of 4k and should no longer be able to protect themselves from Orca+ animals, even when trying to. Arctic: Should freeze animals twice as fast, should have 10x the amount of Arctic Berries, Cloudberries and Arctic Nuts. Volcano: Should have 4x the amount of Melons and Melon Slices, and damage to the Yeti should be halved. Elephant and Blue Whale Buff: Should now be able to damage (and kill) their equivalents, like the Mammoth can. And Elephant Trunk hit damage should be the same as the Blue Whale's tail hit. Giant Spider Buff: Webs should now last 10x longer, cooldown decreased by 4x, ability should no longer be interrupted by the arctic. Wolverine: Growl radius should now damage (and maybe kill) equivalents and predators too. Boa Constrictor Nerf: Suffocated animals should no longer be able to bite while suffocated. Also, suffocation damage should be increased by 20%. Sabertooth Tiger Buff: 20% less ability cooldown and bshould be able to damage/kill equivalents/predators. Ocean: Half the damage to arctic animals compared to land. Tiger Buff: Has a 5% chance to grow a huge bush which is 10x the size of the tiger. Pig, Killer Whale and The Yeti: New Design Ocaveraryna's Beehive Buff: - gives a lot more XP when eaten. - can be shown on the Leaderboard (their names will be "Beehive" or "Hive", they spawn with 500k XP) - Animals killed by Bees will give XP to the Beehive. Phoenix Buff: - should be able to control it's tornadoes. This can be enabled/disabled by pressing S. - Tornadoes shoot 8 fireballs into equally-spaced directions, every second. (Wild Mope Only) Rhino Buff: - Ability does double damage and double knockback. Polar Bear Buff: - Double Damage to prey, but also hurts equivalents. Blue Whale Buff: - Tail Slap 20% longer reach. Bear Buff: - Ability Cooldown recuced by 20%. Team Mode Buff: - Should now have 15 Team Stones instead of 11. Yeti Buff: - Double damage from both, freezing and snowballs. - 20% less cooldown. - Freeze Radius is 11x instead 3x of the Yeti's Size. (Wild Mope Only) Kraken Buff: - Ability does 25% more damage. - Whirlpool is 5x instrad 3x of the Kraken's Size (Wild Mope Only) - now pulls Food and Equivalents with it's whirlpool. Sea Monster Buff: - Whirlpool is 7x the size of the Sea Monster itself. (Wild Mope Only) - longer diving. Land Monster Buff: - Sinkhole size increased by 25%. - Pull radius increased by 50% - It's Roar is twice the size and does damage to all animals. - Can fly again. Ice Monster Buff/Nerf: - Shards do more damage. - Shard size varies with Ice Monster Size (includes the ice they place). - Shards grow 15-35% faster. - if 2 shards hit each other, they turn into a massive ice and freeze anything near that. - Elephant/Blue Whale/King Krab/Donkey/Zebra Abilities have a chance to knock off some shards (they cause the ice Monster to shoot some into random directions, but the crystals move slower). Zebra and Donkey can knock up to 1 of it's shards, Elephant and Blue Whale up to 2 of it's shards, and King Crab up to 4 of it's shards. - Can have more shards. - Second Ability, when pressing K, it smashes the ground, freezing anything in front and also places ice in front of it. Will do massive damage. Dino Monster Buff/Nerf: - if the Ability hits another monster or a black dragon, instead of tossing, it will do massive knockback (around as far as nearly across a lake), but with double damage (triple for black dragons). - can do knockback to Healing Stones. - tosses stuff twice as far and also does double damage when tossing. (Wild Mope Only) - animals tossed by it will take damage if bouncing off the Map Border or 1v1 Arena. Pelican Buff/Nerf: - 20% less damage. (Wild Mope Only) - Cooldown is halved. - Radius of the Water Bomb explosion is increased by 5x. (Wild Mope Only) Eagle Buff: - can pick Healing Stones. (for both, Bald and Golden) King Crab Buff: - Arm Smash now causes 2 waves for each arm instead of 1. (Wild Mope Only) - Can slightly push hills/rocks with it's Arm Smash. (unless it's standing on them) Dragon Buff: - Size of it's Fireball varies with the Dragon's Size. Pig Buff: - Ability does triple Damage to Snakes, Moles, Foxes, Wolves and other Pigs. Boa Constrictor Buff: - Ability won't cancel if hurt. (Wild Mope Only) - Suffocated Animal Can't Bite. - Longer Range, preventing it from failing to suffocate animals so much. T-REX Buff: - can grab Healing stones. Black Panther Buff: - Ability Cooldown decreased to 1 second (Wild Mope Only) White Tiger Buff: - Ability Cooldown halved. Toucan Buff: - Throwing Pears will do large damage to anything. - Throwing Peppers makes animals Bleed for 5 seconds and does medium damage. (Wild Mope Only) Rare Lava Toucan Buff: - Shoots 8 fireballs into equally-spaced directions every 0.5 seconds, when flying. (Wild Mope Only) - Drinks lava instead Water. - Immune to Fire from Dragons, Black Dragons and Fire Tornadoes. AttackOnKaiju's (Discussion Mod of the offical and Admin of this wiki) Mouse and Rabbit Buff - The Mouse and Rabbit does an sprint ability now, which makes them 10% faster Pig Buff - Now the Pig could throw animals away in holes to hippo+ - Speed increased by 3.6% Deer Buff - It can now dig eggs, leaves, berries, and legendary, golden egg - Second Ability is jump : Have low range jumping, lasts from 4-5 seconds. - Deers now climb in hills. Fox and Arctic Fox Nerf - It can now kick out 1 animal max. (eg. deer, reindeer) Hedgehog Buff and Nerf - Buff : Hedgehogs spikes do 5% damage now. (not the quills it shoots.) - Nerf : Throwing is reduced by 20% Zebra Buff - It now could kick Mushroom Bushes now! (it kicks the same direction of the kick angle to escape other teamers, but i do this to remember it's old ability.) Donkey and Elephant Buff and Nerf - Buff : Their trunk and kick damage are increased by 22.7 - Nerf : Cooldown increased by 4 seconds. Giraffe Nerf, i mean, A BIG NERF. - Stomp damage decreased by 100% to predators. (confirmed by K.O.A) Lion Buff - Roar radius increased by 5%, (and randomly, a 15% bigger radius of the roar, and a 25% smaller radius.) Gorilla Buff and Nerf - Nerf : Coconut damage decreased 10%, and stun decreased by 3 seconds. - Buff, i guess? : A animal who is hitten by a banana or the coconut, it gives the XP amount when hitten. (when is cheetah+ or lion+) Bear Buff We want the Bear be back 1 time in the hills, so he will come back! not with people all the time using the annoying eagle who drops you in lava! right? so we want a bear back. whos with me? - Gets a new ability : Bear Slash - Is 20% faster in hills/water/mud, but 10% faster in land. - Is immune to the arctic Sorry if it's overpowered to much, just, we want it back to the hills one more time. Eagle and 1 Black Dragon Buff - Flying speed increased by 10% (only for eagle and black dragon) - 5% faster in land Croc Buffs and Nerfs - Has a sprint ability at 75K, which makes you 35% faster - Croc is now 20% slower in land. - Croc's ability dosen't hurt equivalents now. - Has death roll ability at 95K (triple click to active!) Sorry if it's too overpowered, but i think Tiger should be used too! Octopus Buff - The Octopus can disguise as the thing it has eaten now. - I need to think of other buff. 789123654sd's (Admin on this wiki and Admin on the official) Dragon Buff -Fire has more damage. -Is now 1.25x faster. -High Fly at 5M. Tiger and Bear Switch - Tiger and Bear are switched. Bear and Polar Bear Buff - Slash makes you bleed and stuns you, (for extra damage) and there are 2 slashes (one at a time). - Bear is now immune to Arctic, Polar Bear can exit the Arctic until the top river. 1st Place Buff - 1.25x speed, 1.25x bite damage, 1.25x health bar, 1.25x health regain, 1.25x turning, 1.25x ability damage, 1.25x ability range, 1.25x water, 1.25x air, 1.25x vision, 1.25x size, and has a crown by the name. Saber-toothed Tiger Buff - Ability is Ambush Attack plus scratching. Rare White Tiger Buff - Can move faster in Arctic and is not affected by the "Water is to cold to drink" thing. Black Dragon (or all Dragons) Buff - 1.05x speed, 1.05x turning, 1.05x bite damage, 1.05x health bar. - Bite makes you bleed you. - Can dive in lava. - Tail Slap (confirmed). - New look Gorilla Buff - New Ability: Smash! Has 2 smashes (one with each arm) and stuns the animal. Snail Buff - It can now climb over everything. - It now instinctively tries to run away when it sees a predator and hides in its shell. - It can now eat tiers below. - The shell is now 1.25x more protective. - It can now survive on land for 45 seconds. - It has a new slime trail that it drags behind it (also in Frog, an upcoming confirmed animal). Eagle Buff/Nerf - Can only pick up animals smaller than it, regardless of level. - When picking up an animal, it takes a couple seconds to pick it up, the bigger, the longer time. - The bigger the animal, the harder to pick up, and the shorter time carrying it. - It can't pick up a puffed-up Pufferfish - A Bite Drag or anything of that sort from predators can now stop the Eagle from picking you up get ahold of it. - It can stun predators again The Kraken Buff - It now has an ink ability at 5M (double click) where an ink blotch the size of the Kraken is left behind it, the only animal immune to it is another Kraken or a Black Dragon 20M or above. - New look: Pufferfish Buff - The ability now poisons animals instead of stunning them. Jellyfish Buff - The stinging tentacles now poison the animal rather than stunning it. Hedgehog Nerf - The quills stun the animal instead of poisoning it. Octopus Buff - Octopus can choose what to disguise as from a menu: a Kraken, a King Crab, a Black Dragon, a Jellyfish, a Pufferfish, a Snail, Kelp, or a Killer Whale. (You can choose what your health is. Swordfish Buff - The charge makes the animal bleed rather than stunning it. - Should have a jump ability at 50K where it jumps out of the water untouchable with a speed boost. Deer Buff - Will have a Deer Hoof, which the left leg will kick to the left at a 30 degree angle from the tail. The next time the ability is used, the right leg will kick in a likewise manner. Dive Nerf - If you are a Land animal and keep diving for too long, you will "drown", with the same effect as dying of thirst, but if you are water except for Turtle, Killer Whale, and Blue Whale you will come back up. However, if so, you must keep moving, or you will drown. How long it takes is twice your dive time. - Animals diving can damage each other, but a diving one can't damage a surfacing one, & vice versa. Lion Buff - Lion can now climb trees. - Roar radius increased, and faster cooldown. Croc Buff - New Death Roll Ability at 95K: Can only be used in water & it will do the same damage as Shark, but drives the animal underwater, where it will most likely drown. (It can't be used on predators bigger). Shark Buff - It is switched to Croc level, equivalent to Octopus, and it will be replaced by the Saltwater Croc. Blue Whale Buff - New Spout ability at 950K: Can only be used with 75%+ water and uses 25% of water. This ability is when water blasts into the air for 5 seconds & falls back with the radius of a Lion's roar & stuns everyone in it. Cheetah/Ostrich Buff - Sprint Ability instead of current - Leopard Variety - is immune to Arctic Snow Leopard Buff - New Ability: Double Claw Scratch - Can go outside of Arctic King Crab Buff - Shell at 5M, makes it extra tough health. T-Rex Buff - Sprint at 5M, uses extra water. Phoenix Buff - High Fly at 5M - Has crosshairs for fire tornadoes, targets a single player. Cobra Buff/Nerf - Can climb trees - Poisoned animals can't use ability - Can't spit anymore; has a bite ability with around the range of Elephant's trunk - Rare spitting cobra is red and can spit along with the bite Cheetah Varieties Buff: - Claw scratch (single) Anonymous Killer 1.5 Places 10-6 Buff: - 0.25x speed, 0.25x bite damage, 0.25x health bar, 0.25x health regain, 0.25x turning, 0.25x ability damage, 0.25x ability range, 0.25x water, 0.25x air, 0.25x vision, 0.25x size, and has a Coal Crown by the name Places 5th and 4th Buff: - 0.50x speed, 0.50x bite damage, 0.50x health bar, 0.50x health regain, 0.50x turning, 0.50x ability damage, 0.50x ability range, 0.50x water, 0.50x air, 0.50x vision, 0.50x size, and has a Bronze crown by the name. Third, Second and First Buff: Third: - 1.25x speed, 1.25x bite damage, 1.25x health bar, 1.25x health regain, 1.25x turning, 1.25x ability damage, 1.25x ability range, 1.25x water, 1.25x air, 1.25x vision, 1.25x size, and has a Silver crown by the name. Second: - 1.90x speed, 1.90x bite damage, 1.90x health bar, 1.90x health regain, 1.90x turning, 1.90x ability damage, 1.90x ability range, 1.90x water, 1.90x air, 1.90x vision, 1.90x size, and has a Golden crown by the name. First: - 2.50x speed, 2.50x bite damage, 2.50x health bar, 2.50x health regain, 2.50x turning, 2.50x ability damage, 2.50x ability range, 2.50x water, 2.50x air, 2.50x vision, 2.50x size, and has a Diamond crown by the name. La FlameYT's Cassowary: Ability Recharges longer. Faster while charging but less damage and deals damage to equivalents as well as low tiers. Hippo: Noise area bigger, deals 10% damage and more knockback. Also a normal bite deals 5% more damage.